The Kidon
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: While on a mission for Mossad, Tony and Ziva find themselves needing help. Because sometimes, even assassins need saving. (Alternate Universe)
1. Chapter 1

_**Because sometimes, even assassins need saving.**_

Anthony DiNozzo Junior loved Paris. Not as much as he loved Spain, but how could you not love Paris? It was full of culture, food and love. He and his wife Ziva visited Paris often, but it was normally for business, which meant as few days as possible. This time however, they were here for themselves. As he stood on their hotel balcony he smiled. They were long overdue for a break and he was looking forward to spending it in his second favorite city.

"Are you done staring?" Ziva called and Tony turned to look at her.

His smile got wider as she approached him, her blue dress swishing against her tan legs. "I'll never be done staring, Sweet Cheeks." She rolled her eyes before stopping in front of him. "Ready for dinner?" He asked softly as she leaned up to kiss his lips. He gave a groan as they pulled apart. She smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him to the door. _That _would have to wait for later.

They made their way through the hotel lobby, her arm looped through his. The front desk staff nodded at them as they passed by. They were regulars here, not to mention good tippers, so the staff was familiar with them. Stepping outside the door man flagged down a taxi for them. Tony looked at Ziva and she jerked her head at the sidewalk.

"Thanks, but we'll walk."

The door man nodded. "Have a good evening Sir."

The restaurant they were headed to was only a few blocks away and he had seen Ziva run a mile in heels before, so he knew it would be no problem for her. Plus it gave them a chance to take their time getting there. Once they reached the restaurant they were seated almost immediately.

Tony pulled Ziva's chair out for her and had just sat down when the waiter walked up. "Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. DiNardo." They both smiled. "It's been awhile since we've seen you!"

"Yes it has." Ziva replied as she tucked her napkin in her lap.

"Are we here on business or pleasure this time?"

"Pleasure. No business this go around." Tony said and Ziva shot him a smirk before opening her menu.

"Would you like a wine menu tonight?"

"Please." The waiter nodded and left them to peruse their menus. "I don't know why you bother looking," Tony said to his wife. "You always get the same thing."

"I know what I like." She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, making him chuckle.

After they had ordered and the wine had been poured Ziva excused herself to go to the ladies room. When she got back there was a box sitting on top of her napkin. She stared at it as she sat down. She looked at Tony, who simply pretended he didn't see her questioning look. After taking a sip of wine he spoke. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Her mouth curled into a smile as she untied the ribbon and lifted the cover off the box. He watched as her eyes lit up and she looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Now I know you're forgetful Zi, but even you should remember it's your birthday next week."

"Yes but it is not next week."

"No, but we'll be back at work. And I know how much you hate mixing business with pleasure." He watched as she lifted the necklace out of the box.

"Well the one time I did, I met you and look what happened."

Tony clutched a hand to his chest. "Ouch, that hurt!" He reached forward and took a hold of her hand. "Do you like it?"

She turned to him, her brown eyes meeting his green ones. "I _love_ it." She leaned forward to give him a kiss.

He had purchased a Star of David necklace a few months ago when they had stopped in Israeli to see her family. The necklace was gold, with diamonds on the points. Her first Star of David had broken during one of their work trips almost six months before and he knew how much she missed it.

Soon their food arrived and they settled into a comfortable silence. Two bottles of wine, a steak and a bowl of pasta later they flagged down a taxi to cart them back to their hotel. Tony guided his wife to the elevator, smiling as she leaned into his side. Between the jet lag and wine they would both sleep well tonight.

Ziva headed into the bathroom to change and emerged a few minutes later wearing pajama pants and a camisole. Tony stood on the balcony for a few more minutes before making his way to the bed. As he crawled under the covers Ziva moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest. He pressed a kiss to her temple before telling her goodnight.

-.-.-.-

They spent the next several days going to museums, art galleries and wandering around the city. They had been to Paris enough that they didn't need to see the major tourist attractions. Over the years Tony had encouraged Ziva's appreciation of art.

Today they had found their way to a small gallery hidden away from the large crowds. Except for a few other people, they pretty much had the exhibit to themselves. He had just finished looking at a sculpture and looked up to locate his wife.

He found her staring at a painting that was as tall as the room and at least ten feet wide. He slowly made his way over, being careful to not disturb her. He stopped next to her and looked at the painting. The canvas was covered in shades of red, orange and yellow. While he didn't know what the painting was about, he was more interested in what she thought.

"What do you see?" His voice came out softly, as to not distract the other people in the room.

"Sunset." She whispered and something in her voice caught his attention. He turned to look at her, surprised to find tears filling her eyes. "It…reminds me of…" her voice trailed off.

Tony turned back to the painting. "The sunset over Israel."

"Yes." Her voice came out like a rush of air. She nodded her head and turned to look at him. He turned towards her and slipped his hand into hers. "Yes."

"You miss it." She nodded and he gave her a smile. "We'll go back soon."

"Promise?"

He nodded and pulled her into him. She clutched his shirt and rested her head on his chest. They stood there for awhile, staring at the painting. Eventually they pulled apart and left the exhibit.

-.-.-.-

It was their last day in Paris when he received the text. They were wandering through one of the parks when his phone dinged. Ziva cast a look at him as he stopped to read the message.

"Well?"

Tony exited out of the text then looked at his wife. "How does Washington DC sound?"

She smirked. "Like a challenge." He chuckled as he pulled her in for a kiss. Breaking apart she looked up at him. "And you know how much I love a challenge."

"Isn't that why you married me?" She gave a laugh before looping her arm through his so they could finish their walk before heading to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in their room they worked together to pack their bags. "Zi, have you seen the passports?" Four blue passports were placed on the bed and he gave her a wink. "Think we should call your Father?" He called as she entered the bathroom.

"Probably," She replied. "He has not heard from us recently." A few minutes later he could hear her speaking Hebrew into her cell phone. He watched as she paced between the bathroom and bedroom, placing things in their bags, talking quickly on the phone.

Eli hadn't been thrilled when Tony had come to him for his blessing in asking Ziva to marry him. He had never truly been a fan of Tony. But Eli knew his daughter well. He knew how much she loved Tony and he knew that she would say yes, no matter what her Father said.

Ziva re-entered the room again, holding the phone out to her husband. "He wants to speak to you." Tony nodded as he took the phone.

"Shalom Eli,"

"Shalom Anthony, how is Paris?"

"It's good, I just wish we had more time here."

"Ah, the work of an agent is never done. Ziva tells me you are heading to DC."

"Yes."

"How long has it been since you were in America?" Tony thought back to his days in the US. After college he had headed straight to London, where his Mother had been born. Eventually he found himself in Israel, connecting with Mossad. His Father had passed about four years ago, which was the last time he had been on that side of the ocean.

"Four years ago, at my Father's funeral." Ziva glanced at her husband as she placed his shirts in his suitcase.

"Well hopefully this task will not keep you too long. Be careful my son, take care of her for me." Tony glanced up at his wife, who was watching him with a smile on her face.

"I always do sir. Shalom."

Ziva made her way to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And you say he doesn't like you."

Tony chuckled. "I think he's starting to warm up to me." He ran his hands up her back.

"I would hope so, after two years of marriage."

Tony placed a kiss on her cheek. "We ready?"

Ziva looked around the room, nodding. "I believe so."

"Well, andiamo bambina!" Ziva chuckled as they grabbed their bags and headed to the lobby.

-.-.-.-

Being frequent flyers they passed through security and customs in no time. Ziva, being the over planner always preferred having plenty of time in the airport. It was something Tony had been forced to adapt to, since he got bored easily. Today they had almost two hours before their plane was scheduled to take off.

Now as they sat in the waiting area, Tony grumbled. "I hate sitting."

Ziva looked up from her book. "Go wander around."

"It's not like I haven't _seen_ this airport before." He replied, his voice low.

Ziva smirked as she turned the page and Tony studied her. Those who met her on the street would never guess what she did for a living, and those who knew her often thought Tony was lying when he talked about how relaxed she had become over the years.

When they met, she had been quite easy to agitate, which wasn't surprising considering her childhood. As she had gotten older and their relationship had progressed, she had learned ways to calm herself.

Recently she had taken up yoga, which Tony found entertaining. He would often sit and watch as she practiced. In a way, seeing her calm, made him calm as well. But today his boredom eventually got the best of him. He stood up and she watched as he wandered off.

Finally it was time to board the plane. Ziva once again opened her book then gave Tony a pat on the leg as he put his headphones on. Being a self proclaimed film buff, he would be watching movies the whole flight. Most people didn't understand how someone who normally couldn't sit still managed to sit through a movie. But that was Tony. Ziva was just happy there was something to keep him occupied.

-.-.-.-

"Zi, wake up. We're here." Tony watched as she blinked her eyes and stretched. Looking down she noticed he had placed a blanket over her and had tucked her book into her bag.

She smiled at him as people around them began to stand, ready to exit the plane. Ziva reached forward and wrapped her fingers around his arm. "You ready?" He simply smiled back.

"When am I not Sweet cheeks?" She rolled her eyes and stood. His confidence was something that always amazed her. Though at times annoying, it was a quality that not only made him a good partner but a good husband.

They both nodded to the pilot as they exited the plane. As they walked Ziva glanced over her shoulder. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone watching them. She didn't bother to tell Tony, because he would simply tell her 'There's people everywhere Zi, you're just being paranoid.' But as they walked and the crowd around them began to thin, she noticed two men in trench coats walking along not far behind them.

-.-.-.-  
**One of my reviews for the first chapter asked why they were called Mr. and Mrs. DiNardo. Just to clarify, Tony and Ziva work undercover for Mossad. So their alter ego is DiNardo. Hope that clears up any confusion!**


	3. Chapter 3

They hadn't checked any bags so Tony knew something was up when Ziva began to move towards the baggage claim. He glanced around once she stopped amongst the other passengers.

"What's up?"

"Did you see them?" She asked before glancing over her shoulder once more.

"Hmm?" Tony murmured as he watched the luggage carrousel start to move.

"Our shadows."

He had felt like someone was following them, but he hadn't been sure. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. He pressed a kiss to her head before speaking into her ear. "How many?"

"Two men, trench coats."

"What's with the trench coats?" He asked and she gave an anxious chuckle. "Did we set off any flags?" He asked as he pretended to scratch his ear. They hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

"Not that I'm aware of." That meant someone had sent them. The people around them were starting to press forward. "Embassy?"

"How far?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Think we can make it out?" He asked as he scanned the crowd.

"We have before."

Tony nodded. "We'll move when the crowd goes in, hopefully they'll lose us."

"Ditch the bags?" Ziva asked. They always carried anything important on them, just in case.

"Only if we need to. You know how much I love my ties." Ziva smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

"Love you."

Tony's eyes softened. "Love you too Sweet Cheeks."

Ziva watched as the two men's view became obstructed by the crowd of people attempting to grab their luggage. She quickly moved in between bodies, Tony right behind her. Within a matter of moments they were outside, searching for a cab.

They found one and right as Tony shut the cab door, the two men appeared on the sidewalk. Ziva watched one of them pulled out his cell phone as the cab drove off.

"Tell him to drop us off two blocks away from the Embassy." Tony nodded and leaned forward to speak to the driver. Leaning back he watched Ziva type a text on her phone.

_Change in plans. Pick up two blocks from home._

Within a matter of minutes of being dropped off a black suv pulled up alongside them. They both climbed into the vehicle. Once the door shut the driver turned to look at them. "Officers, shalom."

Ziva nodded hello. "Drive Aviv."

The man nodded as Tony spoke. "You'll have to excuse her, she's a little paranoid."

"We were being followed Tony, I think that is an excuse for being paranoid."

"It might have been nothing."

"I'd rather not take chances."

Aviv glanced in the rearview mirror. "Officer Bashan has been alerted to your arrival. He will meet with you once we arrive."

"Todah." Ziva said, and made one more glance over her shoulder.

-.-.-.-

"You have no idea who they were?"

Ziva shook her head. "We did not engage them." She rubbed her forehead as she paced.

"Have we been compromised?" Tony asked from his spot on the couch.

"I do not know. When is your mission?"

"Tomorrow." Tony glanced up at his wife. "Zi, sit down. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

"Yes, please calm yourself Officer DiNozzo. It was probably nothing."

Ziva shook her head. "Two men followed us through the airport. They weren't waiting outside. They were waiting _inside_."

Officer Bashan crossed his arms as he leaned against his desk. "Go on."

"That means that they not only knew when our flight would arrive, but they intended to intercept us in the building." She looked at Bashan. "Inside we have no way of claiming asylum. Once we were outside, we had a greater chance of making it here."

Tony frowned. "She's got a point."

Ziva finally sat down next to Tony. "I smell a mouse."

"Rat."

"Whatever. Point is, I think we've been compromised." She paused. "By someone inside Mossad." Tony glanced at her, worry in his eyes.

Officer Bashan narrowed his eyes. "Be careful with your words Officer DiNozzo. You don't want to go crying wolf."

"We should call my Father."

Bashan shook his head. "No. Let us look into this. If things start to come up, then we will contact the Director."

"And our mission?" Tony asked.

"We will change where you are staying. Otherwise, proceed as normal." He glanced at Ziva who still didn't look convinced. "I'm sure it was nothing Ziva. You know how closely we are monitored these days."

Ziva nodded. "Of course."

"Now, Aviv will take you to your hotel. Good luck on your mission." The two of them stood up. Tony gave him a nod as they exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Once in their hotel room Tony and Ziva situated themselves on the bed and spread out the papers Bashan had given them earlier that day. Their newest mission was one that had never been attempted before. Normally their targets were in areas like Africa, Pakistan or Afghanistan. But this time, he was in America.

"This is going to be interesting." Ziva mused as she looked at the photo of their target. Tony didn't reply as he read over the info sheet.

Their target was the ring leader of an underground terrorist cell in DC. Since he came to the states almost five years ago he had acquired five supporters. Their mission was to eliminate the ring leader and gather up everyone else, turning them over to the Israeli embassy.

"So what do you think?" Tony asked as he leaned back against the head board.

"We know where he lives and works," Ziva answered. "Do we want to take them by storm or do it slowly?" As Tony took a moment to think Ziva sat up straight, stretching her back.

"If we can get him alone, we can get his contacts from him. After we take care of him we send a message saying he needs to meet with everyone. When they get there, we take them." Tony said.

Ziva nodded. "Sounds good to me. You don't think it's too many?"

Tony smirked. "Sweet Cheeks I've seen you take out solders with your bare hands. These guys are amateurs. We'll be fine." Ziva nodded and took the papers to the bathroom. Tony watched as she lit a match and placed them in the trashcan. Once they were burned she flushed the paper down the toilet.

Making her way back to him, she crawled across the bed and snuggled up to his side. She sighed as his hand slipped into her hair and he played with her curls. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "You thinking about earlier?"

Tony nodded. "You really think there's a leak in Mossad?"

Ziva bit her lip. "I can't be sure. I just have this…feeling."

Tony chuckled. "That's your gut Zi. I told you it was a thing." She rolled her eyes. After a few more moments of silence he looked down at her. "What are you thinking about now?"

"When we first met." She answered softly. Tony smiled remembering that day.

-.-.-.-

_Tony studied the crowd around him as he wandered through the streets of Tel Aviv. He had been in Israel for close to a week now. The first few days he had spent wandering the city. Now he needed to accomplish what he came here to do, speak to the Director of Mossad._

_Hearing a commotion ahead of him he picked up his pace. He found a crowd forming on a corner. Everyone watched as two men fought in the middle of the street. Tony was wondering if someone was going to intervene when a young woman stepped forward. She was dressed similar to one of the men, so they must have been together._

_Tony watched as she moved towards her opponent. She kicked his legs out from underneath him before pinning him to the ground. Tony noticed that she applied pressure to a point on his neck, causing him to go unconscious. Looking at the crowd around her, she shouted something in Hebrew and the crowd slowly started to break apart. While everyone walked away, Tony moved forward. "That was impressive." _

_Officer Ziva David looked up to see Tony standing a few feet away from her. He was dressed in khaki pants and a white long sleeved shirt, with aviators sitting on his face. While he easily stood out, thanks to his skin tone, she could tell he was doing his best to blend in._

"_What was?" She replied as she checked the weapon that sat on her hip. She glanced at her fellow officers as they dragged the man away._

"_The way you took down that guy. I don't know many men, much less women who can do that."_

"_Well that's not surprising, seeing as you are American." She replied with a smirk._

_Tony chuckled. "So I'm guessing you're not Israeli army, judging by your get up." Ziva was dressed in cargo pants and a simple black t-shirt. When she didn't reply he continued. "That leaves only two choices."_

"_Oh? And those would be?"_

"_Private contractor or Mossad." She studied him for a moment before placing her sunglasses on her face. "I'm guessing Mossad." He said quietly._

"_You are correct." She heard someone call her name and she glanced over her shoulder. "What's your name?"_

"_Anthony DiNozzo. My friends call me Tony." Ziva's mouth turned in a small smile and she made a humming noise. "What's yours?"_

"_I'll leave that to you to figure out." She then took off at a jog towards the other officers. Tony couldn't help but smile as he watched her go._

-.-.-.-

Tony looked down and smiled when he realized his wife had fallen asleep. He slipped out of the bed, placing a kiss on her forehead. He wrote a quick note and placed it on the pillow, letting her know he had gone out and would be back soon.

As he stepped out of the hotel, he pulled his coat tighter around his body. One good thing about Israel was their winters were more like spring time in America. One thing he hadn't missed in the US was the dreariness that came with winter. He stood on the sidewalk for a moment before picking a direction to walk in.

It felt strange to be back on US soil. After so many years away he was used to foreign languages, the sometimes exotic food and the way that each country felt different. Whenever he and Ziva went somewhere, especially in the Middle East, he would get looks because he was obviously American. But he had always been good at adapting, and he prided himself on being able to prove to people there was more to him than the country he came from.

Rounding a corner he thought about his path to where he was today. When he left college for London he hadn't been one hundred percent sure what he was going to do. Things changed when he got the news of his best friend's passing. It was almost as if his mind did a 180. He knew right then and there what needed to be done. So he headed to Israel, intent on seeking out the Mossad office. But as luck would have it, he ran into Ziva long before he ever had to face Eli David. He knew if it wasn't for Ziva, he wouldn't be where he was today.

_Everything happens for a reason._ That was something his Mother used to say to him. After she died, he had stopped believing it. Until he met Ziva.

By now he had made it to the reflecting pool at the Lincoln Memorial. He stopped and watched as the sun set over DC. Tomorrow would be an interesting day. But with his wife at his side, he knew they could accomplish anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"_So Mr. DiNozzo, you want to join Mossad." Anthony studied Eli David as he poured himself a drink and sat down behind his desk. The Director was dressed in a suit, expensive from the way the fabric looked. He was a large man, larger than Tony had imagined, and quite intimidating. Though he spoke softly, his voice came out firm and Tony could almost image him commanding officers in his younger years._

_Tony nodded at the question. "Yes sir."_

"_And may I ask why? It is unheard of for an American to leave their country to join another's army." Eli took a sip of his drink, studying the man before him._

"_The Israeli way appeals to me more." Tony said, attempting to avoid the question._

_Eli nodded. "I see. So it has nothing to do with the fact that you ran into one of our female officers the other day?"_

"_Sir?"_

"_Ziva told me about your encounter in the street. She said you seemed very interested. I can't help but wonder what interests you more, us or her."_

_Tony gave a chuckle and scratched his head. "Well, I am a man sir. I do notice when a woman is attractive."_

_Eli smirked. "Yes, but did you know she happens to be _my_ daughter?"_

_Tony's face paled and he gulped. "No sir, I…I did not."_

"_I thought so." Eli pushed the intercom button on his desk and spoke something in Hebrew. The door opened and Tony turned to see Ziva make her way into the room. She stopped next to Tony's chair, looking straight ahead at her Father. "I don't believe introductions are needed." Eli said and now Ziva glanced at Tony. "Mr. DiNozzo will be joining us. I would like you to oversee his preliminary training."_

_Ziva nodded. "Of course."_

_Tony stood up. "Thank you sir."_

_Eli nodded. "Good luck." He watched as Tony followed Ziva out of the room. Once the door was closed he gave a chuckle._

_Ziva didn't say anything as they entered the hallway, so Tony took the opportunity to speak. "It's nice to see you again Officer David."_

_Ziva gave a grunt as they made their way down the hall. "Do not expect us to be friends. You will not last long here." Her tone was clipped. The women before him was not the one he had encountered in the streets. _

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because you are American." She stopped and made her way into Tony's personal space, looking up at him. "I do not know what stunt you are trying to pull DiNozzo, but it will not work. Those of us who have pledged allegiance to Mossad do not take this responsibility lightly."_

_Tony gazed down at her. "Trust me, I don't either. I wouldn't be here if I did."_

_Ziva studied him for a moment before backing away. "We start tomorrow at 0600. Be ready." She then made her way down the hall, her boots squeaking on the tile._

-.-.-.-

The next morning Tony awoke to find his wife already up. She sat at the table in their room, cleaning her gun. After using the bathroom he made his way to her. He dropped a kiss to her head and she smiled.

"Calming your mind?"

She responded with an "Mmm hmm."

Tony watched her for a moment before heading to his suitcase to pull out clothing. Once he was dressed he placed his own gun on the table, disassembling it and cleaning each piece. They worked together in a comfortable silence. They finished within minutes of one another and as Ziva went to change Tony called room service for breakfast.

The staff member had just left the room when Ziva exited the bathroom. She was dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans. Her hair was braided and hung down her back. She knew Tony preferred her to wear her hair down, but wild hair did not go well with missions.

They ate in almost complete silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Soon they finished and they both went about gathering their things.

Tony watched as Ziva slipped a knife into one of her boots and strapped on her gun holster. His wife was a complex women, which he loved. There were many different ways that he found her sexy and right now was one of them.

Finished with her weapons, Ziva looked up to see Tony staring at her. "What?" she asked and clucked her tongue at him.

A grin split over Tony's face. "Nothing." Ziva rolled her eyes as he made his way to her.

He pulled her to him and trapped her lips with his. They kissed for a few moments before pulling apart. She slid her hand to rest on the back of his head, her fingers playing with his hair. She nugged his nose with his. "Love you." Her voice came out soft.

"Love you too." He placed another kiss on her lips before pulling away. "Ready?" She nodded and they grabbed their coats and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ziva approached the shooting range, stopping next to Malachi. She passed him a water bottle before speaking. "How is he doing?" She nodded her head at Tony._

_Malachi took a drink. "Not bad, for an American." Ziva gave a grunt. "So why did the Director approve him? What do we have to gain from him joining us?"_

_She shrugged. "I do not know. I am sure it has something to do with our alliance with America."_

_Malachi squinted. "It is foolish if you ask me."_

_Ziva glanced at him. "Luckily no one did." She then turned back to the shooting range. "Atsor!" The officers in training lowered their weapons as she approached. She made her way into the range and made her way down the row of targets. _

_Reaching Tony's she stopped and studied it for a minute. While most of his fellow trainees had hit within the desired range only a few times, Tony was 100 percent on target. Once she was done staring she made her way to him._

"_Impressive." _

_Tony smiled widely. "Thank you."_

"_You never said you could shoot." She said as she studied him._

_He smirked. "You never asked." Behind them Malachi chuckled loudly._

_Ziva clucked her tongue before shouting to the trainees in the lineup. "Continue!" She made her way back to Malachi, who was still chuckling. "Something funny?"_

"_I think he will, as they say, give you a run for your money." Ziva didn't reply, she simply watched Tony continue to shoot his weapon._

-.-.-.-

Though they had inside information on their targets schedule, the two of them preferred to do the scouting themselves. Tony buttoned his jacket as they exited the hotel, the Fall air blowing into them. They had agreed they would check out the shop where the leader worked, then come up with their next move.

They were yards away from the store when Tony began to mess with his ear, his tell that something was wrong. Ziva glanced around for a moment, finally spotting the plain black SUV sitting along the curb of the street. From the black slush covering the undercarriage, it must have been sitting there for a few days.

"See what I see?" Tony asked softly.

"Mmm hmm. We are not the only ones watching." Ziva said. As they passed the car Ziva casually looked over her shoulder, getting a glance at the license plate. "I will call Aviv, have him run the plate." Tony nodded.

They continued walking before stopping a few blocks away so Ziva could pull out her phone. She spoke quickly in Hebrew, rattling off the letters in military form. She was silent for a few moments then suddenly her face went slack. Tony looked at her confused as she hung up the phone.

"What?"

"The license plate?"

"Yeah…"

"FBI." She said, shoving the phone into her pocket. He could tell she was irritated.

Tony sighed. "What do you wanna do?" He asked as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets. Though he was the older of the two, Ziva outranked him both in Mossad and with experience.

"Looks like we'll be staking out the stake out."

"Zi, we don't have a car."

"I never said anything about a car." She replied and began to walk off. Tony stared at her for a few seconds before jogging to catch up.

"Wanna share?"

She looped her arm through his. "Later. Let's go walk around."

They walked around the National Mall before stopping for lunch. Tony would be lying if he said he didn't notice how many men looked at Ziva as they passed by the couple's spot next to the window of the restaurant. Ziva must have noticed because she reached across the table and took Tony's hand in hers, smiling at him when he finally looked at his wife.

They sat in a comfortable silence while they ate. Tony was about to ask Ziva if she was ready to leave when he noticed she was studying something across the room. Tony made a noise to bring her attention back to him. When she did he narrowed his eyes. "Everything ok?"

"We are being watched…" Ziva said quietly, brushing her hair to block her mouth.

Tony's stomach clenched. "Trenchcoats?" Ziva gave a fake smile and nodded. "Time to go Sweetcheeks." They both stood, Tony glancing towards the corner of the room that Ziva had been looking at. Whoever it was, had their back turned.

Tony placed his hand on Ziva's back as he guided her towards the door. They were only a few blocks away when a man and women in long coats turned a corner and stopped, blocking their path.

Before Tony could speak, the man flashed a badge and ID card. "Federal Agents, we need to speak to you."

-.-.-.-

**I know it's not much, but hopefully it makes up for my absence! **


	7. Chapter 7

Tony studied the man in front of him as Ziva shifted her weight. "Agent…McGee, is it?" Tony asked, squinting at the ID.

"Yes. This is my partner, Agent Todd. We're with NCIS. That stands for,"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We know." Ziva said in a chipped tone.

Tony refrained from chuckling as a look of surprise crossed over the agents' faces. "What can we do for you Agent McGee?" Tony asked.

"We need to ask the two of you some questions."

"About what?"

"About your whereabouts today." A voice from behind said. Tony and Ziva turned to see the man who had been watching them in the restaurant.

"And you are?" Tony replied.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He flashed his own ID badge.

"And you need to know where we have been, why?" Ziva asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Your names came up in an investigation."

"How's that?" Tony asked.

"St Marks Hotel." Agent Todd answered. "There was a body found on your floor. You were seen leaving right after estimated time of death."

Tony looked at his wife as his stomach turned. That was their hotel. He could see the wheels turning in Ziva's head and knew if the agents continued asking questions, his wife would panic and her Mossad training would kick in.

"That is our hotel, but I can assure you, we have not been in anyone's room except our own." Tony said, trying to keep his voice level.

Gibbs studied him for a few seconds. "Give me your passport." Tony sighed and pulled the document out of his suit pocket, handing it to Gibbs. "Mr. DiNardo." He then smirked and shook his head. "Your other passport." Tony gave a chuckle then looked at Ziva. She sighed then dug in her purse. The Agents watched as she brandished the documents and Gibbs handed them to Agent McGee.

"Same picture, different last names and…" Gibbs looked at the agent as his voice trailed off.

"And what?" McGee looked at Tony and Ziva, a look of shock on his face. "And what McGee?"

"Boss, they're…."

"What?"

"Mossad." Ziva replied as Tony crossed his arms. Gibbs turned to look at the two of them.

Gibbs moved closer to Ziva. "And you left out that piece of information why?" Ziva simply stared back at him.

"Because you didn't ask." Tony said, drawing the agent's attention away from his wife.

"You didn't think we were a threat?" Agent Todd asked.

Tony smirked. "No."

"It's three against two."

Tony clucked his tongue. "We each have our primary, she's got a back up and a knife. Plus, years of Mossad training. So really…it's more like four against three."

"What's Mossad doing in DC?" Gibbs asked.

"We have orders." Ziva replied, her tone short.

Kate looked at Gibbs. "So what if they're Mossad? They're probably here to kill someone. That doesn't matter?"

"Not when it is a terrorist." Ziva replied and Gibbs turned to look at her.

"Terrorist?"

"The man we're following is a known terrorist. We were sent here by Mossad." Tony answered.

"To kill him." Kate said.

"To take care of him." Ziva snarled. Tony placed a hand on her back as she glared at Kate. "You Americans do not understand. Mossad does all your dirty work for you."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Dirty work?"

"Yes! We are the ones who take out those who are willing to sacrifice themselves to hurt others. And yet, if it is done on American soil it is illegal!" Ziva spat the words out as if they were poison.

"Because it's murder!" Kate shouted, her eyes wide.

"In Israel it is law!"

"You aren't in Israel!"

Finally Gibbs moved towards Kate, pushing her back. Tony wrapped a hand around Ziva's arm and pulled her to him. "Calm down Ziva." He whispered into her ear.

"We need to leave. They have not charged us with anything, we need to go." She glared at Kate. "I do not trust them."

Tony glanced at the agents, watching as the female argued with Gibbs. "We're leaving." He announced, drawing their attention to them. "If you decide to charge us with anything, I think you'll know where to find us."

They watched as Ziva looped her arm through Tony's and walked away.

-.-.-.-

Ahhh! How has it been this long? I apologize to those who had been enjoying this story. I hope I didn't lose you!


	8. Chapter 8

"_Today we will be focusing on hand to hand combat." Ziva said as she scanned the group of trainees. As Malachi went down the line, pairing people together Ziva twisted her hair into a bun. "Krav Maga is an ancient form of self defense. It is best compared to street fighting. We use it because when on assignment, you need to be able to defend yourself in any way possible. The more you know, the better the outcome." She glanced towards the end of the line. "DiNozzo,"_

_Tony blinked. "Officer David?"_

"_You will be with me." She said as she motioned him over._

_Tony would be a liar if he said he wasn't scared. First off, he had never fought a woman before. He had wrestled in both high school and college, but that was a total different scenario. And it had never been against a girl. Also, he still couldn't get a read on Ziva David. Some days it seemed like everything he did infuriated her. But on others, she seemed interested in getting to know him._

"_Am I supposed to let you win?" Tony quipped as Ziva placed her feet._

_Malachi chuckled as Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Would you let an enemy win DiNozzo?"_

_Gulping, Tony shook his head. "No Officer David."_

"_Good." Ziva then threw her hand out, aiming for Tony's neck. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her arm behind her back, pulling her body towards his. She then kicked her leg out, knocking his legs out from under him. She made a motion with her hands and told him to stand. When he did she backed a few steps away from him. He scanned her body before throwing out his own hand, hitting her shoulder. The force knocked her back and he took the opportunity to wrap a leg around hers and pull her to the ground. He placed a knee on her legs as she raised her hands in surrender._

_Led by Malachi, the group clapped. Tony then offered Ziva his hand and helped her stand to her feet._

"_Toda. That was good DiNozzo. You can improve, but good."_

"_Toda Officer David." He replied._

_-.-.-.-_

_The training session now over, Ziva made her way to her Father's office. She stopped in front of his desk and waited as he waved his assistant away. Once the door was closed, he motioned for her to sit down. Removing his glasses, he spoke._

"_How are things goings?"_

"_They are going well."_

"_And with the American?" Ziva's mouth drew into a line. Eli saw this as he leaned back in his chair. "If you have something to say, please, say it."_

"_I do not understand why we are allowing him into Mossad." Ziva said, her voice icy. "He is not from here, we know nothing about him."_

"_We know plenty about him." Eli replied, pulling a file out of his desk. He handed it to her and waited as she scanned the document. "He is no threat to us Ziva. He is simply a man looking for something. And if we can help him find whatever it is he is looking for, we shall."_

_She shut the folder and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "This is not like you Abba. Why do you care about this man?"_

_Eli sat there in silence for several minutes. "Because I saw something in his eyes the day he came here." _

"_What?"_

"_Desperation. I know you do not trust him. Give him time. I believe the two of you have more in common than you think." She nodded and made her way out of his office._


	9. Chapter 9

Tony could tell how upset Ziva was as they made their way down the street. After several blocks he stopped, tugging on her arm.

"Hey, you need to calm down."

She shook her head angrily. "Something is wrong."

Tony squinted. "What do you mean?"

"You don't find that suspicious? First, someone follows us through the airport. Now NCIS tracks us down?" She chewed her lip and he could tell she was trying to sort her thoughts out.

"There was a murder in our hotel, you heard them."

She huffed. "It's too coincidental." He opened his mouth and she waved him off. "I know you do not believe in them, but something is going on here."

He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ok, what do you wanna do?"

Ziva shook her head. "I do not know." They began walking again, neither of them speaking.

-.-.-

Agent Gibbs watched as the two Mossad officers walked away. His agents were silent. They knew not to ask questions when their leader was processing things.

Finally he turned to them. "McGee, get a tap on their phones."

McGee's eyes widened. "Uh boss, I…"

"What?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why the hell not?" McGee gulped as Kate bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, all wire taps have to go through Director Vance, and we don't have enough evidence to support us tapping the phones of two Mossad officers."

"Well then you better find a way to do it." Gibbs snarled and began to walk off.

"Boss what about Director Vance?"

"Rule 18!"

McGee's eyebrows bunched together as he turned to look at Agent Todd. "Rule 18?"

"It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission McGee." She answered, then began to follow Gibbs.

McGee sighed. "I really need to start writing all of these down."

-.-.-

Raised voices greeted Gibbs as he walked through the door to Abby's lab.

"Are you questioning my expertise McGee?" Abby yelled.

"Abby I'm not, I swear. I just,"

"Just what? Think that I made a mistake? That one of my _babies_ made a mistake?"

McGee let out a sigh. "Abby."

"Apparently you've taken some form of crazy pill today, because you're off your rocker Tim."

Gibbs stopped and surveyed the scene before him. Kate sat on one of the counters watching Abby and McGee fight. While Kate noticed their boss, the other two hadn't stopped arguing. After a few more seconds, Gibbs raised his own voice.

"Hey!" Silence filled the room as the two turned to look at him. "What the hell is going on?"

Abby marched over to Gibbs, grabbing the Calf Pow he had been holding out of his hand. "_Agent McGee_ seems to think there's been an error in the forensics that came from the hotel room." Abby replied then began to slurp down her Calf Pow.

"Boss, I didn't say it's an error, I just think we need to double check it."

"You'll love this, Gibbs." Kate said from her corner.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked, looking around at all of them.

Abby made her way to the computer. "Three sets of fingerprints were found in the hotel room. Admiral Williams, a maid and…"

"Wait for it." Kate remarked.

Abby turned the computer towards Gibbs. "Mossad Officer Ziva DiNozzo."

Gibbs looked at McGee. "So what's the problem?"

"McGee doesn't believe they were able to get into the room without being seen." Kate said, climbing off of the counter.

"Boss it's impossible, I've checked the security tapes. They checked in last night and didn't leave their room till this morning. It doesn't add up."

"Forensics don't lie McGee!" Abby yelled and turned her music up.

Gibbs grimaced. "You two, with me." The agents followed him out into the hall. "Were you at least able to get a tap on their phone?"

"Boss, I told you, I can't,"

"Can't or won't?" Gibbs snapped.

The junior agent sighed. "I can't get a tap on their phones, but I was able to hack into their GPS trackers."

"It's better than nothing, Gibbs." Kate noted, giving McGee an apologetic look.

"Fine. Kate, you're with me. We're gonna go pick them up. McGee, start compiling a profile on them. I want everything from the day they were born till now."

"On it boss."


	10. Chapter 10

_Before he knew it, three months had passed since he had begun training with Mossad. Officer David had started to warm up to him, if you could call it that. She no longer glared at him when she spoke his name. On the rare occasion that she praised him, she would touch his shoulder or give him a nod. They were small things, but her actions made him feel like he had made the right choice._

_At six months she had come to him, offering him one on one training. While his sniper skills were the best in his class, he was still having trouble with hand to hand combat. So every day at 1800, they met in the Mossad gym for a few hours to spar._

_"Once you feel comfortable hitting a woman, you will be able to hit a man." She had told him during their first training session. It took him another month before he was able to disarm her._

_Now standing over her, he felt a small surge of pride rush through him. Ziva was well known in the agency, not just because of her Father, but for her skills as an officer. He had met many men, Malachi included, who had openly said they would never challenge her to a fight._

_She gave him a smirk as he pulled her to her feet. "Good, but don't get cocky. Never let your guard down." She lightly slapped his cheek before leaving the pad to go change. "See you in the morning!" He watched her go, smiling to himself._

_-.-.-.-_

Kate clenched her teeth as Gibbs drove through the DC streets. She had been on his team for several years, but she still wasn't used to his driving techniques. To say he drove like a bat outta hell was putting it nicely. She let out a breathe as they pulled up at the hotel.

"Think they'll resist us taking them in?" She asked her boss as they climbed out of the car.

"Not if they know what's good for them." Gibbs answered.

"Mrs. DiNozzo seems like a handful."

"Yeah well, she is Mossad."

As they walked down the hallway, Kate glanced at the room that was taped off with caution tape. In her years as a federal agent, this was probably one of the weirder cases she had worked.

Stopping at the door, Kate put her hand on her gun, though she silently hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Gibbs banged on the door three times. "Officer's, Special Agent Gibbs. Open up!"

They waited as the lock slid back and the door opened. Tony gave a sigh as he looked at them. "I'm assuming you have a warrant?" Gibbs held up the piece of paper as Tony moved to let them in the room. "This isn't gonna go over well…" He glanced at the agents before calling out to his wife. "Ziva!"

Ziva exited the bathroom, her hair wet from a shower. Kate couldn't help but notice that the Mossad officer looked a little pale compared to when they had seen them this morning.

"What?" She studied the NCIS agents. Tony silently handed her the arrest warrant. She skimmed it before looking up. "I suppose you will not believe me when I say this is not true?"

Gibbs nodded his head silently.

Tony reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell. "I'm calling the embassy." His voice tense. Warrant be damned, they weren't taking his wife in for questioning.

Ziva threw her arm out, grabbing ahold of his. "No."

"Ziva,"

She turned to him, locking her eyes with his. "No, Tony." He studied her for a moment before nodding. Something in her eyes told him she knew something, but couldn't tell him what.

"Ok."

"We can do this unofficial," Gibbs said, drawing their attention away from one another. "No cuffs."

Ziva folded her arms across her chest. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Officer DiNozzo, while I may not always agree with our Director, I know how important our relations with your country are."

Ziva nodded. "Fine. But I am bringing my weapons."

"You can bring them, but once we're on base you'll turn them in."

Ziva nodded. "Understood."

As they followed Gibbs and Kate out of the hotel, Tony took a hold of Ziva's hand. She looked at him, giving him a small smile before squeezing his.

-.-.-.-

_The fact he was American and slightly older than his training group made it hard to connect with other training officers. So when the few probie officers that had warmed up to him invited him out that weekend for a drink, Tony agreed._

_He had spotted Ziva, who was sitting with Malachi as soon as they walked into the bar. He wanted nothing more than to go over and talk to her, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. So Tony silently watched her from across the room as he drank his beer, jumping into his group's conversation from time to time._

_He was about to call it a night when one of the probie officers stood, and stumbled over to Ziva. "Oh god…" Tony muttered._

_The room quieted down as Ziva looked at the young man. "Officer David, I hear you offer one on one training." He said, a drunken grin on his face._

_"You heard wrong," Ziva said, turning her attention back to Malachi._

_Undeterred, the young officer leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her. "I don't think I did." By now, Tony had stood up, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Word around Mossad, is you are giving the American extra lessons. So, how much would it cost for me?"_

_Before Tony or Malachi can say anything, Ziva was on her feet and had shoved the officer against a wall. She ignored them calling her name as she pulled a knife from her waist, placing it against the officers neck._

_"Next time you make a pass at a woman, you had better make sure that woman is unarmed." She growled. "If you were not so unimportant, I would castrate you right here and teach you a lesson." The young man didn't say anything as she removed her knife and backed away._

_She jerked her head at Malachi, who followed her out of the bar, leaving Tony standing next to his table._


	11. Chapter 11

"_There__'__s a secret department in the Mossad, called the Kidon. Highly trained, fearless. They were formed after the war to track down Nazi__'__s. Now they come after all enemies who would harm Israel.__"__ -NCIS: Los Angeles_

_-.-.-.-_

As soon as they walked into the NCIS building Gibbs had them turn in all their weapons. Kate watched as Ziva passed over two guns and a knife, then Tony's gun. Once everything had been processed, the agents led them through the building.

Ziva studied the military personnel as they walked. "All of these people are in the military?" She questioned, looking around.

"Yeah, the uniforms are kinda a dead give away." Tony quipped.

She leaned closer to Tony. "Then why aren't they _armed_?"

"Because we're in _America_." He answered. "And the machine guns would just get in the way." Kate looked back at him and he flashed a smile. After she turned back around he let out a sigh. He loved his wife, but her ideas of America often frustrated him.

McGee met them in the bullpen as they stepped off the elevator. Kate could tell by the way he looked that whatever he was going to say, Gibbs wasn't going to like it.

"What McGee?"

"Boss, Director Vance wants to see you." He glanced at Tony and Ziva. "Them too." Gibbs sighed and motioned for everyone to follow him.

Gibbs walked right by the Director's secretary, not saying a word. Once everyone was in the room, he spoke. "Something you need _Leon_?"

Ziva and Tony looked at one another, shocked with how Gibbs was addressing the NCIS Director. Tony could only imagine what Eli David would do if one of his officers spoke to him like that.

"I would have appreciated a heads up, Gibbs. You can't just arrest two Mossad officers and expect me to go along with it."

"I didn't arrest them. Not officially."

"Still, this is not how we handle questioning international agents." Vance turned to McGee. "Contact the Mossad Embassy, tell them we have two of their officers in our custody."

"No!" Ziva's voice echoed throughout the room as everyone, even her husband turned to look at her. Ziva closed her eyes and took a breath. "I am sorry. Do not contact the Embassy, there is no need."

Vance studied her for a moment. "That's protocol Mrs,"

"David." She glanced at Tony. "David-DiNozzo."

Vance raised his eyebrows as Gibbs looked at the ceiling. "As in Eli David, Director of Mossad?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes. I am his daughter. Please, contact my Father."

Vance nodded. "Very well. While I do that Agent Gibbs will be speaking to the two of you."

Ziva nodded. "We understand." Tony moved forward and took Ziva's hand in his. She squeezed it before giving him a tense smile.

As Gibbs spoke to his agents Tony turned to look at his wife. "You wanna fill me in? Why are we not contacting the Embassy?" He whispered. This was now the second time she had refused to call them.

"Someone is behind this."

"Ziva…"

"It all makes sense Tony!"

"What does?"

"The men at the airport, the car outside our target's house. There is a mouse,"

"Rat."

"In Mossad. My…" She paused to glance at their chaperones.

Tony tilted his head. "Your what?"

She turned back to him. "My_ gut_, tells me so." The two of them locked eyes briefly. Turning away Tony sighed. "If you do not believe me…"

"No, I believe you." She nodded as he moved towards her to place a kiss on her head.

"You have my back?" She whispered into his shirt, hoping the agents could not hear them.

"Ken Sweet Cheeks. I've always had your back." Her chest constricted hearing him not only say he was behind her, but him speaking Hebrew.

Their meeting with Vance done, the agents led Tony and Ziva to the conference room. As Gibbs shut the door, McGee looked at him surprised. "Boss, what about your number one rule?"

"What are they gonna do McGee? Make a plan?"

"Well yeah."

"They've had a plan from the beginning." He glanced at the door. "Protect one another."

-.-.-.-

Back down in the bullpen Gibbs turned to McGee. "Ok, wha'd you find?"

McGee aimed the remote at the plasma, bringing up Ziva's photo. "Ziva DiNozzo, daughter of Mossad Director Eli David. Only David child still alive."

"Of how many?" Kate asked.

"Three. The youngest, Tali David was killed in a Hamass suicide bombing when she was 16. The oldest, Ari Haswari, apparently went rouge and tried to assassinate Eli." McGee looked at Gibbs. "Ziva took him out."

"She killed her brother?" Kate stared at the screen.

"Half brother." Gibbs replied.

"Still."

Gibbs shrugged. "Protect the agency at all costs. Things are different over in Israel Kate. She's been trained to protect Mossad first, family second. What else McGee?"

"She started Mossad training at age 16. By 20 she was an officer. By 23, she was an instructor. That's when she and Anthony met. By 25 she was the first female member of the Kidon unit."

"Which is?"

"The top level of Mossad."

Gibbs nodded. "Impressive. Anthony?"

McGee clicked the remote, bringing up a photo of Tony. "Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Spent most of his teenage years in boarding school. Graduated from Ohio State, where he played basketball. A few years later he bought a one way ticket to Israel."

"And ended up in Mossad." Gibbs said.

McGee nodded. "He's the first documented American to become a member of Mossad. Once he was an official member, it seems he and Ziva were paired up quite often. Eventually they were assigned as the first Kidon pair. From what information I can find, it looks like they were mainly given assignments outside of Israel."

"Outside?" Kate asked and McGee nodded again.

"The Kidon unit's main focus is defending Israel from enemies, so they focus on those within their country. But, as we know, there are enemies abroad."

"And who less suspicious to send to a foreign country, than a married couple?" Gibbs remarked and the team turned to look at the screen, where Ziva and Tony's photos sat.

-.-.-.-

_After two years in Mossad, Tony had been on ops before, both solo and with Ziva. But this time, something just didn__'__t feel right. They were sitting in a caf__é__, having already tailed their target for a few blocks. He had gone into a store and Ziva had figured it would be better to wait outside instead of following him in._

"_It__'__s been over twenty minutes.__" __Tony whispered._

"_Relax Tony, it will be fine.__"_

_Tony scrunched his eyebrows and grimaced. __"__I dunno__…__something doesn__'__t feel right Zi.__"_

"_What makes you say that?__"_

"_Call it a gut feeling.__" _

_She glanced up at him, the paper she was pretending to read blocking part of her face. __"__I have told you before Tony, it is called gas.__"_

_He was about to respond when he saw their target exit the building, a bag under his arm. _

"_Malachi, you getting this?__" __He asked, aiming his sunglasses with a secret camera at the target._

"_I see him. He is carrying something, might be what he is supposed to deliver to the currier.__"_

"_What do you want us to do?__" __Ziva murmured, laying her paper down._

"_Get up, slowly. Follow him for a few blocks, then take him.__"_

"_Got it.__" __Tony stood and began walking, Ziva a few feet behind him._

_After a few blocks Ziva gave Tony a nod and moved to the other side of the street. As Tony walked he shook his head. __"__I'__m telling you, this doesn__'__t feel right.__"_

"_DiNozzo,__" B__efore Malachi could finish his sentence, the man stopped and pulled a detonator out of the bag._

"_ZIVA!__" __Tony rushed across the street, grabbing Ziva and pulling her to the ground as the bomb and man exploded._

_Back at Mossad headquarters, the three of them stood before the Director. While Malachi was clean, Tony and Ziva were covered in dirt and ash._

"_It looks like you could learn something from officer DiNozzo, Malachi. His __'__gut feeling__' __seems to have been right.__"_

"_Director, there are many ways he could have known we were tailing him, feelings have nothing to do with it.__"_

"_Never the less, as team leader you are supposed to be aware. They are the ones putting their lives on the line. This cannot happen again.__"_

_Malachi swallowed. __"__I assure you Director, it will not.__"_

_Eli studied him. __"__Good. Now go. I need to speak to the two of them alone.__" __Malachi bowed his head and made his way out of the room. Eli moved around his desk and sat down in his chair. __"__I have a new assignment for the two of you.__"_

_Tony scrunched his brow. __"__Sir?"_

"_There has an opening in the Kidon unit.__" __Tony heard Ziva gasp. He glanced at her then turned his attention back to the Director. __"__We are in need of a team who can carry out assignments outside our jurisdiction. This requires two agents who can work together and understand one another. That is why I have chosen the two of you.__"_

_Tony glanced at Ziva again. __"__Thank you Sir,__"_

"_Thank you Abba.__"_

_Eli nodded. __"__Keep in mind this is not normal Mossad work. You will be held to a higher standard. You will be working outside of Israel, with little help from us. You must be able to accomplish these tasks on your own. Understood?__" __The two of them nodded. __"__Good. Go get cleaned up. We will discuss training later.__"_


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs may have been ok with the DiNozzo's staying together in one room, but there wasn't any way he was going to question them together. McGee escorted Tony back to the Director's office so Gibbs could question him.

"How long have you been a member of Mossad?" Gibbs asked as he sat down across from Tony.

"Six years." Tony answered without even having to think. "I started training when I was 26."

"And what made you want to join their agency?"

"Would you believe me if I said I just felt like it?"

Gibbs studied him for a moment. "Tell me about meeting your wife."

Tony leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "It's not a very interesting story, I don't think you'd be into it."

Gibbs looked at him, a smirk on his face. "Try me."

Tony gave a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "I joined Mossad after traveling Europe and finding my way to Israel. They were reluctant to let me in, with me being from America. But after they saw my sniper skills they knew they needed me." Tony smirked. "Ziva was assigned by the Director to be my primary instructor."

Gibbs studied him. "When did things change between you two?"

Tony's face sobered. "It was the final group assignment. They send you to a part of the country where government doesn't exist. They hide an officer in enemy territory and you have to get them out." Tony sighed, remembering that day. "We were yards from our target when we took fire. I…got separated from the group. The enemy was closing in and I was stranded. The rest of the group left me, like they were supposed to."

"But not her."

Tony shook his head. "That's the only time I've ever seen her disobey a direct order. She took out all three men in hand to hand combat, never once touched her gun." He smiled.

"So if it wasn't for her, you'd be dead." Tony didn't reply. "You owe her your life."

Tony looked up, his eyes dark. "She _is _my life, Agent Gibbs."

"Tell me about Kidon."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "I'm not familiar with it."

"Really?" Tony watched as Gibbs placed several photos on the table. "Cause looking at these, you are." The photos were of Tony in the dessert of Israel, guns slung over his shoulder. Ziva was present in all of them as well.

Tony looked down at his hands. "Do you know what Kidon means in Hebrew?" Gibbs shook his head. "Bayonet. It's a special department within Mossad. Handpicked, specialty training, undercover assignments."

"How undercover?"

Tony smirked. "As much as needed."

"Like, pretending to be married?"

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "Is that what you think?" Gibbs didn't respond, which brought out a laugh from Tony. "I guess it's understandable. An American being accepted into Mossad, marrying the daughter of the director," He gave a nervous chuckle. "It's crazy, right?"

"I'm not sure I believe The Director of Mossad _let_ his daughter marry an American."

Tony chuckled again. "He knew Ziva wouldn't listen to him. She's had a mind of her own since she was born." Gibbs stayed silent. "Eli never truly agreed with our relationship. He let me into Mossad, but I'm sure he wasn't planning on me marrying his daughter. Luckily he's learned to accept it.'"

Gibbs studied him. "Did you kill Admiral Williams?"

Tony leaned forward. "Ziva and I are here to take out a terrorist cell. No offense Agent Gibbs, but I don't care about the US Navy."

Gibbs stood and opened the door to speak to someone. A few minutes later Kate escorted Ziva into the room. As they passed one another, the couple shared a look. Tony looked one more time over his shoulder before following McGee out.

Gibbs studied the Mossad officer as she sat down, her arms crossed across her chest. "Your file is quite impressive, Officer DiNozzo."

"Toda."

"How many men have you killed?"

Ziva didn't flench. "Enough."

"In my experience, you keep track. Even if you don't realize it." Gibbs remarked, as he looked at her file.

"I've been a member of Mossad for over ten years Agent Gibbs. I am sure you can do the math."

Gibbs nodded. "You and Anthony seem to work well together."

"You are surprised?"

"I just find it interesting that an American citizen would be welcomed into Mossad so easily."

Ziva chuckled. "No one said it was easy. Tony proved himself. More than once."

Gibbs looked up from his papers. "Tell me about the mission to Somalia."

Ziva's face paled. Gibbs stayed silent as she collected her thoughts. Finally, she turned her focus to a wall behind him. She spoke, her voice soft. "I did not think I would live through it…"

"You were sent there by your Father?"

She turned back to look at him. "I volunteered."

"A revenge mission." Gibbs supplied. "For your sister."

"If that is what you want to think."

"Who rescued you?"

Ziva's face broke out into a grin. "Tony." Her voice was still soft, but more loving.

Gibbs leafed through his papers. "Wasn't he a new officer at this point?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"And the Director sent him? Alone?" Gibbs asked, looking at up at her. The thought of sending a probie agent into a terrorist camp was unthinkable.

Ziva shook her head. "No, my Father did not send him. Tony went on his own. There was one other officer with him, but he did not make it."

"It's impressive that he made it there and back alive."

Ziva smirked. "I trained him well."

Like with Tony, Gibbs stood and made his way to the door to call one of his agents in. Kate appeared and waited as Ziva stood up from the table as Gibbs made his way back to his chair.

"Take Mrs. David to her partner." Gibbs told his agent, intentionally getting Ziva's last name wrong.

"It is DiNozzo. David is my maiden name."

Gibbs studied her. "I'm surprised your Father let you change it."

Ziva smiled and gave a laugh. "You know my Father?" Her tone was the most sarcastic he had heard since she had arrived.

"I know your family is prominent in Israel, in Mossad. He would never want his name forgotten." Ziva nodded. She was by the door when Gibbs spoke again. "What _did _your Father say about you marrying Anthony?"

Ziva's eyes met Gibbs'. "Nothing. He had no say, and he knew I wouldn't listen." She glanced at the door then back to him. "I can understand how it looks, Agent Gibbs. But it is not like that. I love him. I always have."

-.-.-.-

NCIS had finally gotten ahold of Mossad and now Tony and Ziva were once again being escorted to another room. As they walked a loud voice echoed through the hall.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" Tony and Ziva turned to see a black haired woman running towards them. She stopped next to McGee, breathing loudly. "I found something." She glanced at Tony and Ziva and Agent Gibbs waved his hand, silently telling her they were ok. "The fingerprint pulled from the crime scene? It was fake." McGee opened his mouth and Abby held up her hand to his face.

"Fake? But you got a match in the system." Kate said.

"Yes, but I looked at it a bit closer. It's clearly a duplicate. Someone took Officer DiNozzo's print, copied it, probably with a glove, and placed it at the scene." She glanced at Tony and Ziva, a grin on her face. "You guys were set up!"

-.-.-.-

After speaking to Abby, Gibbs led them into the dark room of MTAC where Director Vance was standing in front of a large screen. Tony turned himself around in a circle. "This is incredible! Zi, you gotta talk to your Father, we need one of these." While Gibbs smirked, Ziva simply glared at her husband.

"Director David coming online sir." One of the techs said.

Vance nodded. "Thank you."

Seconds later the face of Eli David appeared on the screen. Tony gulped. The man was intimidating in person on his best day. Seeing him on a screen, several times his normal size was worse.

"Leon, what is the meaning of this? Why do you have my officers in your custody?"

"Shalom to you too Eli."

Eli frowned at his screen. "Ziva, Anthony, are you alright?"

"We are fine, Abba." Ziva said softly.

"Then what is the meaning of this?"

"They've been placed in protective custody Eli." Vance replied.

"We've been framed!" Tony interrupted, quite loudly, and Ziva elbowed him.

"Framed?" His eyes settled on his daughter. "What happened?"

Ziva started to speak but Gibbs beat her to it. "We have reason to believe your officers are being framed for the death of a Navy Admiral." He said from his seat behind them.

"And who are you?"

Gibbs stood and made his way towards the screen. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Do you know who is behind this?"

Gibbs shrugged. "We're working on it."

"Working on it?" Eli glanced at Vance. "If you know they did not do it, then release them. They have work to do."

"You mean killing a man?" Gibbs asked.

Eli leaned back in his chair and smirked. Gibbs couldn't help but notice that he and his daughter had the same smirk. "Last time I checked, NCIS did not concern themselves with Israel."

"We do when it affects the Navy."

"Gibbs…" Vance interrupted. He turned back to the screen. "I understand that you have your way of doing things there Eli, but we cannot allow Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo to leave, knowing they intend on killing someone on US soil."

"It is none of your business!" Eli shouted and Ziva and Tony jumped.

"It _is _my business Eli. I suggest you talk to Sec Nav. If it is of importance to take this individual down, then maybe they will look the other way. Until then, we will be holding Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo here, for their own safety."

"Very well." Eli looked at Ziva. "Ani etkasher ele'cha."

Ziva nodded. "Shalom Abba." Vance signaled to the tech to cut the feed and the screen went black.

-.-.-.-

_Ani etkasher ele'cha - Call me._

**This story is starting to take on a mind of its own! Some of the upcoming chapters are my favorite parts. I hope anyone who is reading enjoys them!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Word spread about the incident in the bar and the next morning the training class avoided Ziva at all costs. They didn't look at her unless spoken to. If they had a question, they went to Malachi. If Ziva knew what was going on, she didn't show it. As soon as the class was over for the day, she exited the training field. Tony was packing his bag when Malachi approached him._

"_DiNozzo."_

_Tony looked up at the instructor. "Officer Ben-Kidon."_

"_I do not know what is going on between you and Officer David, but I wanted to ask that you be careful."_

"_I don't plan on hurting her, if that's what you're worried about."_

_Malachi chuckled. "Actually, I'm more concerned with her hurting you. Ziva does not let many people get close to her. Just…be careful."_

_Tony nodded. "Yes sir."_

_That evening Tony made his way to the gym like normal. He found Ziva already there, practicing on a punching bag. He dropped his stuff to the ground and watched as she hit and kicked the bag._

"_If you are planning on staring instead of practicing you can leave, DiNozzo." She called. After one more punch she looked at him and began to unwrap the bandages on her hands._

"_Sorry, I was just…"_

"_Trying to decide if I was still angry?" She tossed the bandages a few feet to his right, where they landed on top of her bag._

"_Are you?" He asked, studying her._

_She made her way to him, her eyes roaming over him before she picked up her water bottle. She took a drink, then shrugged. "I do not care what other people think. You should know this by now, Anthony."_

"_Tony."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I think we've know each other long enough for you to start calling me Tony." _

"_I thought you said your friends called you Tony." He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her remembering one of the first things he had told her when they met. "I remember things." She told him with a smirk on her face._

"_I'd like it if we were friends."_

"_Alright. But, enough talk," She reached forward and lightly slapped his cheek. "We have work to do." _

_Tony nodded. "Let's do it."_

_She may have said she wasn't mad, but from the way she was forcing the attack, Tony could tell Ziva was at least a bit frustrated. In their past sparing sessions, she usually hung back, waiting for an opportunity to open. Today however, she came at him from the get go, throwing punch after punch. If this had been six months ago, she would have wiped the floor with him. But thanks to her training, he was able to block her hits, one after another. _

_They took a few breaks and before he knew it, it was two hours later. Ziva threw one last punch, which he blocked, then wiped her brow. "That's enough for today."_

_-.-.-.-_

_Six more months passed, almost too quickly in Tony's opinion. Rumors began floating around the training group that their final assignment would be coming up. No one knew what it was, but they all knew it would be something big._

_It didn't come as a surprise to Tony when they were woken one night and ordered to gear up. The barracks were silent as everyone dressed and checked their weapons. They followed Malachi outside, where two trucks were waiting for them._

_Even in the darkness, Tony spotted Ziva right away. As he watched her, her eyes met his. They stared at one another for a moment before he gave her a nod, which she returned. _

_He wasn't sure how long they drove, but it couldn't have been for more than a few hours. Once they stopped and unloaded, they all turned their attention to their instructors. They listened as Malachi told them that this was their final group assignment. They were to hike into hostile territory and retrieve an officer who had been placed there. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as Malachi told them that if they made it out, they would have passed their training._

_They all checked their weapons one more time. As Tony holstered his gun, Ziva passed by him. Her words were just soft enough for only him to hear. "Be careful." He watched her continue towards the front of the group, where Malachi stood._

_They were coming up on the structure where the officer was when Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Before he could say anything, shots ran out. The group scattered, and scrambled for cover, some of them returning fire as they ran._

_The firefight lasted only a few minutes. When it ended, Tony looked around and discovered that he was alone. A feeling of dread swept through him as he remembered Malachi telling them that if anyone fell behind, they would most likely be left behind. _

_Hearing footsteps to his right, Tony turned just in time to see an insurgent raise his weapon. Tony fired, hitting the rebel in the arm. Then another figure appeared, kicking the man's legs out from under him. It wasn't till the enemy solider was dead that Tony realized it was Ziva._

_She held a finger up to her lips, silently telling him to be quiet. He listened as two more sets of footsteps approached them. Ziva glanced at Tony, giving him the hand signal to cover her. He nodded as another man rounded the corner. Ziva punched the man in the throat, knocking him down. A few seconds later he was still, Ziva having snapped his neck. The third man appeared, and Ziva threw a knife that she had pulled from her waist, into his chest._

_All three attackers now dead, Ziva turned to Tony. "We need to go." Tony nodded silently and followed her as she began moving. Luckily the group hadn't left yet and as soon as they climbed in, the trucks started up. Tony glanced at Ziva, who stared straight ahead as if nothing had happened._

_Once they were back at headquarters, everyone exited the trucks, exhausted and ready to get cleaned up. Tony could feel Malachi watching him and Ziva as they climbed out of the vehicle. If the officer had something to say, he kept it to himself. Tony and Ziva both moved slower than everyone else. Soon they were the last two outside._

_Ziva suddenly stopped walking and Tony looked at her. "Ziva I,"_

_Before he could finish she lunged forward, grabbing him in a hug. He stood there for a few seconds in shock, before wrapping his arms around her, hugging her back. They stood there for several minutes, arms wrapped around one another, before pulling apart. Ziva's eyes scanned Tony's. "Do not do that again." Then she leaned in and kissed him._

_-.-.-.-_

**I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope everyone enjoys it!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Two weeks after the final group assignment Ziva was called to her Father's office. Before she could sit, Eli handed her a packet of papers. "These are DiNozzo's orders." As she flipped through them her stomach clinched. She had always known he had come to Mossad for a reason. Now she knew why. "You will be his control officer." Ziva looked up, not saying anything. "He is to only contact you if he needs to be extracted. Understood?"_

_She nodded. "Yes sir."_

"_Ziva," She stopped at the door, her hand on the doorknob. "Can he do this?" He scanned her face for any sign of what her answer would be._

"_Yes Abba. He can do this." Her voice was firm. Eli nodded and Ziva pulled the door open to exit the office._

-.-.-.-

_She tells him to meet her in the courtyard. He could tell whatever it is, is serious from the expression on her face when he sits down._

_Ziva slid the packet across the table. Tony took it, scanning through the papers quickly. "Any questions?" She sat straight, her hands folded on the table._

_He looked at her and shook his head. "Nope."_

"_This is what you wanted, yes? This is why you came here?" _

_He stares at her and she looks away. "Something you wanna say?"_

"_Once your mission is complete, do you…plan to stay?" Her voice was quiet. He set the papers down._

"_Where else would I go?"_

_She shrugged. "Back to America?" She looked at him now, and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes._

"_I'm not leaving Ziva. That was never part of the plan."_

_She nodded and glanced around, pulling her mental shields back up. They both had jobs to do. They couldn't afford to let emotions get in the way right now. She slid a phone across the table. "Your burner." He pocketed it into his pants. "Only use it to contact me if you need help."_

_He nodded his head. "I understand."_

_He stood, and she opened her mouth. "Tony I…" He paused to look at her. He doesn't say anything, but his eyebrows rose in question. She shook her head. "B'hatzlacha." He gave her a smile, then left the courtyard._

-.-.-.-

_A week later Ziva awoke to the sound of footsteps in her apartment. Instinct made her reach for the gun under her pillow. As the sounds got louder, she sighed once she recognized them._

_The door creaked open and she sat up, turning on the lamp beside her bed. Tony stood in the doorway, an overwhelmed look on his face. Though it was dark she could see he was covered in dirt, sweat and blood._

_A part of her swelled with pride. His mission was over. He was officially a member of Mossad._

_She climbed out of the bed and made her way to him. She wrapped a hand around his wrist and slowly led him to her bathroom. He stood there silently as she undressed him, only moving when she needed him to raise an arm or leg._

_Turning on the shower she guided him into the water then stripped her own clothing off. After a few moments he began to move, washing the night's events from his skin. Standing behind him, she wrapped her arms around him. Eventually he turned, pulling her to his chest._

_His voice came out, low in his throat. __"__Does it get any easier?"_

_She glanced up at him, water dripping onto her face. __"__Eventually…yes." He nodded as they continued to stand under the water._

_-.-.-.-_

Tony watched his wife pace along the wall of the conference room. He could hear Eli's voice coming through the phone. While he knew Hebrew, it wouldn't be hard for someone who didn't, to know how upset Eli was.

"Abba the mission can still be completed. It," Ziva sighed as she was once again interrupted. "No longer a priority? Abba!" She stopped again, this time biting her lip and nodding. "Yes sir, I understand. Yes. Shalom." She snapped the phone shut and turned to face Tony.

"How bad?" Ziva didn't say anything as she made her way to a chair. "Ah, that bad."

Ziva sat down. "He is sending Malachi and Liat." She said, making a face.

"_What!?_ He's benching us?"

"Tony, the mission must be completed."

"So because we get framed and aren't allowed to leave this building, they get our mission?"

Ziva pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "I do not like it either Tony."

"This is ridiculous! We're only one away from," He stopped as Agent Todd entered the room and Ziva glared at him.

"One away from what?" Kate asked.

Ziva glanced at the agent. "From 100."

"100." She looked back and forth at them. "100 kills?" Her voice rose.

Ziva smirked. "We are assassins, agent Todd."

"Since you became officers, you've killed close to 100 people?" She sat down at the end of the table.

Tony and Ziva looked at one another and began to chuckle. "_Together_, we have completed 99 missions. DC would have been our 100th." Ziva replied.

"So you've killed more separately?"

Tony gave a shrug then looked at his wife, who simply smirked. "If it makes you feel better, they were mostly terrorists." She said. "People bent on destroying Israel and in some cases the US." Kate opened her mouth then closed it again. "It is ok if you do not agree with it, Agent Todd. We do not expect you to."

"It's just here they teach us to kill only if we have to."

"We had to." Ziva said softly. Tony kept his eyes on his wife. "My first kill, was a man who was planning on bombing the local market. I was 16." She looked at Kate. "If I had not done it, innocent people would have died. I have lost friends, officers, _family._ I have nearly lost Tony more than once."

"And I've nearly lost you as well." Tony said softy. Ziva raised her eyes and they shared a look.

"Things are different in America. Here you are safe. Things happen yes, but it is rare. In Israel, you are more likely to die from a bomb than you are a car accident. Here you can afford to be young and carefree. There, you must grow up. Fast."

-.-.-.-

**B'hatzlacha - Good luck**


End file.
